The Exorcism of Stuart Tusspot
by irule800
Summary: Follow 2D,in his journey of being possessed by an unknown powerful force!you won't believe how scary this isn't!not like that Emily Rose movie was...that movie was STUPID,but this is MORE STUPID!IM DONE!YIPPEE!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:WEEEEEEEEEEE!Its late,and im VERY bored,so im gonna write a fic,yay!tonight,i'll be poking fun at 'The Exorcism of Emily Rose',you know that cool comedy?c'mon,its on dvd?yes?no?but who gives a shit,whether you know(or dont)it wont effect your viewing,i mean,reading pleasure.so,here's my title folks:**

**'The Exorcism of Stuart Tusspot' **

**here's my disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer:I don't own it!**

**And to start my story,the actual title thing,**

**The Excorism of Stuart Tusspot ------which is not remotly scary :)**

**Chap1_(dur,and there seems to be a problem with my typeing system,so dont get annoyed with mistakes thanks)_**

It was 2:45 a.m,the time when young**_(okay early twenties)_**Stuart Tusspot,a.k.a 2D woke up from his deep slumber,with a pain in his belly.

"I gots a pain in me belly!"the blue haired singer yelled out into the cold night to himself,the dumbass he is.Realising after 5 minutes that nobody was about to help(nor care)him with his dilemma,2D got up walked through the carpark,and whatever else he would pass,to the kitchen.Once there,he took one of the few clean glasses out of th cabinet,and filled it up with tap water.After takeing a sip,the soon to be scared shit singer looked at the clock,which read 2:53 now.He poured the rest down the sink,and walked back to his room.The clock now read 2:58.**_(remember this people,remember this!or not)_**He crawled back in bed and closed his eyes,ready to get some sleep.After two minutes he was awoken by the smell of rotten eggs!**_(ooooooo,spooky)_**The brit got up slowly.He began walking around his room searching for the cause of such a nasty**_(yeah its nasty)_**stench.He soon realized though,that he was the cause,from farting.Alarm gone he went back to bed.Once back in, a heavy and I mean HEAVY weight started...eh wieghing his whole mattress down.

"Oh my gawd!"he screamed,scared shit."Someones tryin' to fuck me!"He then proceded to scream his heart out,scared shit.

_**(Now,a cool scene switch,please add wooshing sound effects)**_

**Murdoc's Winne**

Satanist bassist,Murdoc Niccals,awoke from his drunkened sleep with a jolt.A piercing sound was going right through his head.After putting his head together,it only took a few seconds to realise it was 2D.He reconized it from all the times 2D had a nightmare.Murdoc new EXACTLY what to do in this kind of situation.He stuck his head out of his trailer,like car thing**_(that I know has a name)_**.

"SHUT YOUR FACKIN' MOUTH,YOU GOOD FOR NUTHIN' PIECE O' SHIT!"He then slamed his door shut and went back to his sleepy time.Sadly,the noise did not siese.

"Dirty rotten son of a bitch."he muttered to himself,walking out into the carpark,and into 2D's room,ready to give the singer a beating of a lifetime**_(don't worry,another 12 will take place agian :D)_**

_**(WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH)**_

**2D's room**

2D was pinned down to his bed,scared shit,screaming his head off,when his favorite person in the world came in,Santa!Naaaw,just kiddin,it was Murdoc.He looked shocked down at the scene.

"What the bloody hell is happenin'!"it was more of a statement than a question.

"Murdoc,Murdoc!"the Sonic the Hedgehog haired singer shrieked."An invisible groupie is tryin' to fuck me!"

Murdoc scowled."Don' be rediculus dullard!"He then picked up the lamp on 2D's night stand,and threw it at the invisble force.It bounced the heavy thing,and it the wieght lifted.2D panted,shakey but no loner scared shit.

"Oh,oh thanky-"he began to say,but Murdoc punched him in the face.

"Never bother me again dullard,NEVER!"he then walked out backed to sleepy time.2D sat up on the edge of his bed and decided he was better up just staying awake for the few hours left of the night.

**8:30 a.m in the kitchen**

Noodle was hopping around the kitchen,being all perky and adorable and such,makeing breakfast. Russel sat at the table,reading a newspaper,when he was joined by a groggy looking 2D.The tired man sat down and put his head in his arms.

"Hallo,and good morning 2Dsan!"Noodle said perkily."Cheer up,it is a beautiful day!"She was wrong.It still looked like nighttime outside,with all the rain and fog,with no visible sunlight whats so ever.

"Would you like your eggs scrambled?"

2D smiled at the girl who knew him so well."Yes please."

"Toast almost burnt to a crisp?"

"Of course love."

Noodle smiled and continued to looked up from his paper.

"Man,wassa matter,bad night?"the african american man inquired.**_( ------- a fancy word right there!I should get an award!)_**

"Yeah",2D answered,"had like,the wierdest hillusination ever!Like someone SUPER heavy was tryin' to have her way wit me."he said as Noodle put their plates in front of them,Russel's a huge mound.

"Well don't worry 'D,you'll get over it."comforted the drummer.

"Yeah I kn-"he said(began)looking at his plate,mainly the toast in horror."Do you see tha'!"he asked urgently to his band mates pointing at the toast.

"Yes."Noodle said."It's some toast on your plate."

"No,no!"2D said alarmed."The face,the face!That face wierd face,can't you see it!"

"Man,are you drunk?"Russel asked."Theres no face."Noodle huffed.

"Look,if you don't like how I cook-"

"No Noodle!I love your cookin',just not when there's a freaky face on it is all."He stood up."I can't take it!"he yelled,and ran outside.

Noodle sighed."I guess we gotta bring him to the doctor again,huh?"

**Outside,in the rain**

2D ran barefoot in the rain.He ran screaming down the hill,seeing the creepy face everywhere.He ran past the gets and down the road screaming.

**On the same road**

Two cops had parked their car to snack on some Dunkin' Donuts **_(if they have that in London)_**They looked out the window to see a blue haired man running and screaming down the road.

"Hey Bill,"said the first one,"isn't that the wierd guy with no eyes from that Gorillaz band?"

"Sure is Erny."said the second."Guess we should bring him back to the studios?"

"Yup,here we go again."

**Now a bit farther down the same road.**

2D was minding his own bussiness,running and screaming like a fool,when he heard cop sirens being played.He stopped short.

"Oy!"he said with a smile and excitment in his voice."It's the icecream man!"He than turned around,and got hit head on by the cop car.

**Back at Kong Studios**

The door bell rang.After a few second with no answer,it rang again.

"I'm comein' ,I'm comeing!Bloody wankers."muttered Murdoc's gruffy voice.He opened the door to see the police.This did not fase him one bit.

"Whaddayoowan'?**_ ------yes all one word!_**the supposedly zombie bassist asked impateintly.

"Mr.Niccals,this is the 8th time in the past three months."the cop Bill informed.

"Doe's this man,"Erny asked,"belong to you?"He pointed to a bandaged head 2D who just waved at Murdoc like a moron.

"Yeah,yeah give 'em 'ere."he said grabbing 2D by th collar,and pulling him in."Thank's officers"he said,slamming the door in the face.

Murdoc just looked at the unblinking 2D and shook his head.He then began putting his coat on.

"Noodle,Russ,put yer coats on!"he called."We's gonna bring 2D to the doctor."

**AN:What will the doctors say?What was 2D seeing in his toast?You'll find out next time I guess.So,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!**

**P.S.YES I was bored :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Sooo,by the reviews I could tell you liked it,no?Gewd.Speaking of reviews,I'm gonn answer them now like a good fanfic author!Ummmm,right now,below this...look down:**

**Yumi-Chan427:yup,my own sad attempt :) im gonna go read yours after this.**

**Moogle23:Oh snap!I think i missed it,shit!and thanks for my award!**

**slpytlak:oh its nothing scary,what he sees,really I swear!**

**.bass.princess.:Hyphema?(looks it up)Oooooh,that makes sence!I've been wonderin how he plays video games...**

**And that's it.4 seems like alot to me,but anyways heres a disclaimer:**

**Discliamer:don't own it,okay!the only thing i own is a comic i made up,but thats not even world wide,so get off my back!**

**Yeah...ummm right so here you go!get the cool,get the cool shoeshine!**

**No serously heres the story/**

**Chap2,yippee doodee!**

The motly crew sat together in that buggy/jeep car**_(from 19-2000 and cover of first album)_**as they sped down the road,Murdoc driving way over speed limit.They had to tie down,and gag 2D,so he would stop screaming.It was a short drive to the doctor,especialy with Murdoc driving,but they still could not take the noise.**_(I seem to be expierencind desavue or wtvr u spell it...hmm)_**Once in the doctors office,they filled out some papers,and sat in the waiting room,for what seemed like 5000 hours,but only really 15 minutes,cause that's what doctor offices do to you,mess with your mind.Uh anyway,they were called to the actual room with the doctor,sadly had to wait another 15 minutes,but he came in like they do always.

"What seems to be the problem,Mr...Tusspot?"Dr.Bruno**_(that's my doctor!)_**asked 2D.Still struggleing to spit the gag out,Murdoc answered for him,which he always does.

"He's bein' reeeeaaaal stupid again,sayin' invisible groupies where tryin' to fack 'im."

"Yes."continued Noodle."Then he was saying that he saw,eh...faces,scary faces, every where." 2D was finally able to spit the gag out.

"They weren't jus' scary!"he whined."They were terrifing!Like all messed up,or sumfin,they where everywhere!I think I was just hallucinating though,do you have any meds for tha' doc?" The doctor looked at his clipboard,like all doctors do for some reason.

"Well yes we do,but they have some nasty side effects with other medications,like cough medicin,Bactine**_(stupid right?)_**,and painkillers.

"Oh,I'm on painkillers."piped up the singer.The docter stared blankly at him,like they do.

"Then we can't help you.You'll have to go now,so I can make young people think there are dieing."

After paying alot of pounds**_(wtvr British use)_**they went back into their thing,and began driving back.

**On the road...in a jeep/buggy thingy**

"I think,"Noodle said after a few minutes,"we should go to the church,and ask the priests to heal him...or pray."**_(God,that was so predictable)_**

"What's wrong with you Noodle?"Murdoc answered."I'm a satanist,that would be wrong!Go to a church she says,stupid twit..."he then went into one of those mumbling fits he has,when you can't understand him,not that you ever COULD understand what he's saying.Noodle fumbled with her hands.

"M-maybe we could go to a satanic church?"she asked,with an innocent tone.

"Oh alrigh'!"he agreed,and passed Kong Studios,to go to the satanic church.**_(Damn,Im messin this up)_**

**Satanic church**

The group walked into the church,and up to one of the satanic priests.

"Uh,excuse me."said Russel awkwardly."We need some help"

"With what,may I ask?"they priest said,looking them over.

"Our singer is wacked."Murdoc simply stated."Can you pu' 'im back to however normal he can be?"

"What symptoms does he show?"

"Thinkin' people tried to fack 'im,and seein' scary faces."

"Oh I see."said the priest."Well,Mr.Niccals,your singer maybe possessed by something even more powerful than our lord and savior!"

"Wow,'eally?"2D asked,with his face screwed in concentration.

"Why yes indeed!"said the happy priest."Your going to need a exorcism!Mr.Niccals,please accompony me to find the perfect exorcsimist**_(is that a word?)_**"

"Yes of course!"Murdoc then took out the car keys and handed them to Noodle.

"Noodle,"he said face serious and grim,"I don' trust dullard,nor fat boy,so ya ge' to drive.C'mon father!"Then Murdoc and the priest walked to the back of the church.

"Oh and here!"the priest called,throwing a piece of paper at Russel."Follow those instructions to be ready for the excorsism tonight!

**Later that night**

Russel had followed the instructions on the paper.He,with Noodles help,tied 2D to the bed in Noodles room(more like strapped,her bed is on the floor oh and why her room?Because its not a mess and its roomier),and dimmed the lights.Then,even though she protested**_(another award!)_**,he drew a large circle with a sharpy around 2D.They waited hours in silence,when they heard footsteps walk in,a floor under them.Soon they reached the outside of Noodle's room and the door handle wriggled,while it thundered outside dramatically.The door opened and the satanic priest was first to enter,then Murdoc.Then the lightning flashed dramatically,and in came...

**AN:who walked in?what happened next?i dunno yet,my hands hurt so im gonna stop here.but read and review anyway and i hope you enjoyed :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:WOOHOOO!HAPPY FRICKIN NEW YEAR!NOW HERES MY REVIEW REPLYS:**

**slpytlak:you will...oh you will!**

**The ShapeShifting Chick(1st chap):thanks!i try to be...original**

**The ShapeShifting Chick:yeah,Murdoc does alot of things :)**

**Disclaimer:uh you noe...this is fuckin ridiculos!shouldnt thier be an automatic discliamer on this site,I mean god!**

Chap.3 (no comment)

So where was I?Oh yeah,there was a dramatic flash of lightning,and in came,with a nametag that read Phillie,came a Walmart employee.There was an awkward silence then Russel was the first one to talk.

"Who the hell is that?"the fat man asked.

"It's obviosly Phillie from Walmart."2D answered from the floor/bed."Duh,Russ I though' you were smarter!"The drummer glared at him and turned to Murdoc.

"What is this all about?"Murdoc rolled his eyes.

"He's the exorciser of course."Russel then turned to Phillie with a stern look on his face.The Walmart guy shrugged.

"They said they'd give me vodca if I got rid of the thing in you guy's singer."he explained with a sighed.

"Alright fine.Have fun,c'mon Noodle."

"Why do we have to go?"Noodle asked while be dragged out by Russel,to the ground floor**._(theyre on the 1st)_**

"'Cause in the 'Emily Rose' movie,only three people where in the room durin' 'er excorsism and there's a part where her little sista runs out after Emily,so obviosly you will be playin' that part."2D said smartly**_(gasp!)_**earning him strange looks."Wha'?"he asked."Didn' any of you see the movie?"

"Some of it,but I thought it was stupid."Murdoc answered as Noodle and Russel slammed the door shut."Okay."he said rubbing his hands together."The priest in the movie had a tape recorder so here you go."he said handing Phillie a convienitly place recorder.

"So now,let's get started."the satanic priest said.Awkward silence followed.

"What do I do?"Phillie asked.

"I dunno..."Murdoc said in a quiet voice.**_(yes he has one!i heard in twice)_**He looked over at the priest who shrugged.

"Uh,Stu you allergic to anythin'?"the bassist asked.

"Well...pollen,ragweed,that stuff."2D said thinking."That's all I can fink of."

"You allergic to anythin' we have avialable?"

"Umm..I guess your calogne**_(is that right?)_** always made me sneeze."the singer answered with his funny blank expression.

"Oh great!"Murdoc said with his sleezy smile picking a bottle of his calogne from Noodle's nightstand and handing it to Phillie."You just spary tha' at 'im and see what happens."

"Wadaminit?"2D asked confused ."Wha' the 'ell is Noodle doing with your calogne in 'er room?"Murdoc glared at him.

"Wot exactly are you implying dullard?"he snapped,though he sounded nervous**_(wow im creeping myself out!)_**.2D blinked.

"Nuttin"

"Tha's wot I though'."Murdoc said."Go on Phillie,spray it at him and wave around a peace hand sign."he urged.

"Uh,okay..."Phillie said,slightly disturbed.He made the peace sign with his two fingers and began spraying 2D with the calogne.The singer just kept sneezing.

"Eh,Muds?"he said sneezing."This isn' helping in anyway possible."

"Your right for once."he answered surprised just then the door flew open and-

**AN:Here's a short intermission for you all,so you can go piss and get more soda and popcorn or wtvr you eat.Also this is to annoy people so just keep going down all the pretty o's until you see 'continue'.**

_**o**_

_**oo**_

_**ooo**_

_**oooo**_

_**ooooo**_

_**oooooo**_

_**ooooooo**_

_**oooooooo**_

_**ooooooooo**_

_**oooooooooo**_

_**ooooooooooo**_

_**oooooooooooo**_

_**ooooooooooooo**_

_**oooooooooooooo**_

_**ooooooooooooooo**_

_**oooooooooooooooo**_

_**ooooooooooooooooo**_

_**oooooooooooooooooo**_

_**ooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**oooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**ooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**Continue...hehe I kid**

_**o**_

_**oo**_

_**ooo**_

_**oooo**_

_**ooooo**_

_**oooooo**_

_**ooooooo**_

_**oooooooo**_

_**ooooooooo**_

_**oooooooooo**_

_**ooooooooooo**_

_**oooooooooooo**_

_**ooooooooooooo**_

_**oooooooooooooo**_

_**ooooooooooooooo**_

_**oooooooooooooooo**_

_**ooooooooooooooooo**_

_**oooooooooooooooooo**_

_**ooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**oooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**ooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**Now Continue**

-and cans of corn came flying in,spooooky!They all aimed for Phillie and started attacking him.No really I mean there was blood everywhere and some of his bones where pooking out of places that shoulden't even have those types of bones.

"Please he-help me!"the Walmart man cried through a mouthfull of blood,as Murdoc and the priest stared in horror.2D began laughing like a maniac and ripped through the ropes that he was bound in.He then proceeded to jump out a window.**_(it was a random window.don't worry he won't break his neck.)_**The priest began to run out after the singer,but Murdoc stopped him.

"The has to be three of us,just like in the movie!"the bassist yelled."You drag him along."He then ran out as the priest began dragging the half dead employee.Murdoc called the lift and sooner or later they were on the ground floor,running after 2D through the front door.

**Ground Floor w/Noodle and Russel(this is right when 2D landed outside from the window)**

While looking out the window,Russel and Noodle watched as 2D landed outside and began running toward a convineitly placed pig stable.**_(yes,pig stable)_**Noodle looked up at Russel.

"Is that my que?"she asked.He shook his head.

"Wait for Murdoc,the priest,and Phillie to come first."Just then,the said three came running throught the front door.**_(Phillie being dragged.)_**

"Go,go,go!"Russel urged Noodle,who quikly ran out in the rain after them.

**In the Pig Stable..place**

The four ran after 2D,into the pig stall.The singer fell to his knees while everyone else surounded him in a circle.There was silence as his heavy breathing went through the stable as the pigs snorted and moved around nervously.Murdoc and Noodle exchanged glances,then Noodle spoke up.

"2Dsan?"she said in a small,frightened voice.She was answered with more breathing.Noodle gulped and looked worriedly at Murdoc,who sighed.

"2D?You alrigh?"it was a stupid question,but the singer turned to look at his band mates all the same,but with a twisted smile on his usually confused,spaced-out face.

"You fools..."2D hissed in voice that was definatly not his own."Did you have any idea what power you where dealing with?"

"No not really."the priest said.

"Silence!"whatever controled 2D snapped."The force and power I have is only what pinto beans can imagine!I am more powerful than Wendy's,KFC,McDonalds,and BurgerKing combined!Even more than that Mac company and Sony!I have more force than Oprah,BillGates,AngelinaJolee**_(wtvr u spell it)_**and the prostitutes!More tempting than money,and pimped out cars,I have possessed all of the Jackson5,Marron5,Thirteen13,and any other group ending with a number..almost.I've also possessed BillyJoel,AbrahamLin-"

"Shut the fack up and get to the point!"Murdoc snapped at...whatever 2D was.

"Alright,fine."whatever 2D was possessed by pouted.If you _must _know,I am-"

**AN:And here we have another intermission,to just annoy you :D! You know the drill.**

**Intermission(yay!)**

_**o**_

_**oo**_

_**ooo**_

_**oooo**_

_**ooooo**_

_**oooooo**_

_**ooooooo**_

_**oooooooo**_

_**ooooooooo**_

_**oooooooooo**_

_**ooooooooooo**_

_**oooooooooooo**_

_**ooooooooooooo**_

_**oooooooooooooo**_

_**ooooooooooooooo**_

_**oooooooooooooooo**_

_**ooooooooooooooooo**_

_**oooooooooooooooooo**_

_**ooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**oooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**ooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**Continue**

"-I am,"there was a dramatic pause."PRINGLES!"**_(OMG!)_**There was another awkward silence,then-

"Okay,this is getting stupid."Noodle said.

**_No it isnt!_**

"Oh yes it is!And I want out."

_**Oh fine,but your coming back next chapter!**_

"Whatever."she then procceeded to walk out the fic.

"Noodle wait!"2D said back in his normal voice."I need to ask,what were you doin' with Murdoc's calogne in you bedroom?"Noodle become very nervous,yet still glared at him.

"What are you implying?"she asked,her voice was shrill.2D blinked and frowned.

"Ya know Noodle,"the singer said serously**_(OMG AGIAN!)_**."you can tell me anyfing.I'll probably forget anyways,but maybe you wanna get whatever it is that's bovvering you off your chest."He smiled at her."Waddaya say?"Noodle smiled back wit confidence.

"Well,you see,Murdoc san and I-"Murdoc cut her off.

"Get outta here kid!"he said angrily,pushing her out of the fic.

"That was disturbing."the priest commented.

_**I know,so let's get on with the current situation.**_

The lightning flashed again and 2D's smile became twisted...again."As I was saying,"the thing that possessed 2D said."I am,Pringles!"he began to laugh like a maniac.

"This is getting pretty facked up!"Murdoc commented backing up.Just then,with another dramatic lighting strike,the lock holding all the pigs broke,and herds of scared shit pigs began a frendzy,trying to run,and you know that's bad!Phillie,who was still paralyzed on the ground,was trampled by five over weight pigs,and was pronounced D-E-A-D dead at the scene.He will not be missed.2D took a deep,labored breath and was back to himself.Not knowing what to do,he got up and began singing 'YMCA',with the dance and everything,while Murdoc rolled his eyes and rubbed a his hand over his face.

"I need some vodca...and speed would do me some good."he muttered under his breath,walking out the stable.

**AN:Review pleaz**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:jeezus im so bored!wha day is it..sunday?my god,sundays suck ass!actually...its monday now.huh.anyway,yea im so bored im actually gonna TRY to finish off some of my storys,or one,cool huh?yea it is.so let's start with...this excorsism one.here's a disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer:hello!i don't own anything...my mom spent all our money on shoes,and skirts without buying tops to match!so sad...**

**Okay,and another thing.at the end of the move Emily Rose dies.sorry if you didn't see it im ruining it,but yes.i decided,that i will NOT KILL 2D,cuz then i'll wanna write a sequel and all that shit,so here's a story.i dont think i got any reviews...oh well im bored**

**last chap...yay**

**Eoluge or wtvr it is...sorta in a way.for this chapter yes**

The excorsismses...es went on,twice a month,for three months,each attempt unsuccessful.2D had only gotten more tired looking**_ (more?)_**,and sick.It was actually getting pretty ridiculous.And thus,Murdoc lost his patience...so unsuspecting.

**Now we begin!**

Noodle sat at the table with an exsausted 2D,who had his head in his arm and was drifting into sleep,while Russel stoodby the stove cooking breakfast,casting caring and concerned glances at the younger man.The silence was broken by the sound of boots stomping on the floor.**_(who could THAT be?)_**Murdoc entered the kitchen,a smug smile on his face.His fellow bandmates knew it probably was NOT a good sign.

"Well,I have good news."the bassist announced."I've finally found the right man for Stu's excorsism."2D perked up.

"'Eally Muds?"he asked,as if he was a five year old just told he would be getting a puppy.Murdoc nodded at him,when the doorbell rang.

"Oh,tha' must be him."Murdoc said.He looked over the room,and his eyes fell on Noodle.

"Go get tha' love"he commanded with a crooked smile.Noodle glared at him as she left to answer the door.The men waited for her to come back,and when she finally did,she had a hick in her wake.

"Where's the damned?"the hick asked,staring at Noodle's retreating ass.**_(perverted sob!)_**Russel glared at him for this while Murdoc chose to ignore it,even though he seemed a bit angry.He jabbed his thumb at 2D,who waved happily.

"Are you the guy who's gonna fix'sh me?"he asked excitedly.

"Yup"the hick replied,and he pulled out a shotgun and shot in the stomach.Noodle jumped up and began screaming like hell broke loose while Russel ran to call 911,or whatever the British dail.Murdoc took a moment to understand what the hell just happened.His eyes wandered from the shotgun,to a panicked Noodle,and then to 2D,who was on the floor,shirt drenched in blood and gasping for air.After twenty seconds,he understood and imediatly pounced on the hick.

"WOT-"he screamed punching the hick,"THE"another punch,"HELL IS"yet another in the gut"WRONG"punch in the nose"WITH YOU!"

He stood up agian gasping,covered in the other man's blood.The hick looked at him in bewilderment.

"Sir,you _told_ me to!"he said getting up.Before he could get up agian though,Murdoc punched him square in the face.

"Now I might lose me pretty-cover boy!"he yelled angrily,pulling out his hair."Shit,damnit,fack,holy mother of..."and many other profanitys streamed out of his mouth whileRussel soon ran into the room with paramedics,who immediatly began taking 2D back to thier truck.

"C'mon you two,let's follow them to the hospital."the drummer said after the paramedics and 2D left the room.Before they left though,Murdoc and Russel made sure to give the hick a good ass kicking.

**SWOOOSH!AT THE HOSPITAL!IT SMELLS FUNNY...**

The band members waited in the waiting room for the return of thier singer. Russel flippedthrough a upside down magazine,while Noodle sat silently crying.Murdoc had been,outside smoking non-stop for three hours strait.Suddenly,the hospital wing doors open and 2D strolled out,his chest bandaged up,looking down at all the new meds he would be addicted to soon.Murdoc ran inside when he realized 2D just got out and walked up to his singer.

"Eh...you alrigh'?"he asked in a low voice,trying to hide his concern.2D smiled at him.

"Actually,I think your idea worked!"he answered happily."I feel way better now,thankyou so much."He then hugged the bassist he stood there frozen for a while,until he finally hugged back.A Kodack moment...serously,when does Murdoc hug?Next came Russel,who did not want to crush 2D,so he simply patted him on the back.

"Nice to have you back man."he said,concern still in the American's voice.Then it was Noodle,who immediatly hugged him.

"Oh 2Dsan,I was so worried."she chocked out while 2D hugged her back.After a while,she still did not let go and Murdoc had to pull them apart muttering,"If that dullard wasn't hurt I would..."and continued his mumbling while he drove back to KongStudios,as 2D spread his arms out,and pretended to fly.FINI

**Alrighty then that's it.UH yeah...so bye **

**1:05 a.m.**


End file.
